puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chitose Aoyama
Chitose Aoyama (青山 千歳 Aoyama Chitose) is one of the main protagonists of the fan made anime Magical ✩ Girls: Hunter Machine. She is the member of the Huntresses of the City. Chitose studies in Umiko High School. Biography Chitose loses her mother from a suicide after she has been kissed by a witch. In all that years she suffered with her alcoholic father who pressioned her to drink with him. She lived a princess life before her mother's death, she grew up in Mitakihara Town and was very happy with her parents and sister. In the day of her mother's death, they was happy after her mother graduated in her faculty. In the late of night she walked out to the apartment to the rooftop and threw herself. Some years after, Kyubey appeared in Chitose's class in the lunchtime when she, Naomi and Elizabeth was eating all by themselves and talked to the girls trio, and them speculated that Chitose is the only one who isn't a magical girl, explaining to her what they do, and them proposing her to do a wish. After her wish to resurrect her mother, she becomed a magical girl. Personality Chitose is a sarcastic girl who takes nothing seriously. She have a habit to do horrible jokes and puns. Chitose is very energetic and really dislike to stand still. She improved her mood after the resurrection of her mother and stands by her side everytime she gets. Chitose can be very childish and imature but is a loyal friend and do anything to make her environment happy with a good energy. Ability Prediction Chitose can predict what will happen, thanks to this ability, she can prevent some magical girls from dying and can act before the event. She mainly predict minions' moviments. Appearence =Normal Form= Chitose have a shiny dyed light blue hair who is tied with a bun behind her head. She has brown eyes and uses eyeglasses. Chitose wears Umiko High School uniform with brown pantyhose and dark gray mary janes. =Magical Girl= Chitose have a shiny dark blue hair tied up with a dark gray tie in form of rabbit ears styled with a bun. She have a golden necklace with her soul gem as the pendant together with a black choker with blue details. She have a pair of dark gray collars in both upper arms, she have bandages with the same color in both hands that shows her fingers. She have a long dark blue dress with dark gray details and two belts with bullets. Chitose wear a pair of black heel boots with a pair of collars in the shins. Family Yuki Aoyama (mother) Status: Resurrected Satoshi Aoyama (father) Status: Alive Nana Aoyama (younger sister) Status: Alive Relationships Naomi Nishijima (best friend) Elizabeth Ross (best friend) Mina Furuse (best friend) Momona Hachimitsu (best friend) Sumire Aihara (best friend) Izabel Ross (friend) Yoshi Takara (friend; love interest) Trivia *Chitose's surname Aoyama means blue or green mountain. 青 for blue, green and 山 for mountain. *Chitose is ambidextrous *Chitose is myopic but can see without glasses in her magical girl form. *Is speculated that Chitose may be bissexual *Chitose, Naomi and Elizabeth is in the same class. *To resurrect Chitose's mother, Kyubey replaced her decomposing body with other dead body in her place in the buried coffin. He conserves Chitose's mother's corpse and put organs with his magic in her body, suddenly she woke up and made her way to her home without knowing what happened. *Chitose fell in love with Yoshi duo to her innocence and delicate behavior. Yoshi's fragility melted Chitose's heart. Gallery 181015kisekaeGURLS3.png|Chitose in school uniform ChitoseSoulGem.png|Chitose's Soul Gem 180123kisekaeSilhouetteMSCPNG.png|Chitose's silhouette revealed Credits Soul Gem: https://jaycookie1997.deviantart.com/art/Soul-Gem-Base-2-469073560 Character made in Kisekae. Category:Females Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fan Characters Category:Toaster Sparkle's Stuff Category:Puella Magi